


destiny called; said she wants her children back

by rivalelaine



Category: Pocket Monsters: Let's Go! Pikachu & Let's Go! Eievui | Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu! & Let's Go Eevee!
Genre: Gen, Slow Burn, Things Get Better, a fic based entirely on my headcanons bec i really needed to write this down, and then they don't, even i don't follow my story outlines, journey scenes will mostly be elaine-centric but who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalelaine/pseuds/rivalelaine
Summary: The life of a protagonist doesn’t come easy, and concepts like fate and destiny aren’t exactly foreign to them. It’s a familiar story: collect gym badges, defeat evil, become the champion.But things just aren’t so black and white anymore when the blood is on your hands. “We’ll be fine!” (We won’t.)





	1. first echo: i wished for things to be okay.

_age 6. _

Feet tiptoeing on the stool to reach the window, small hands struggling to open it. Ayumi is finally able to push it open, the cold breeze meeting her face.

“Psst! Kakeru! Kakeru!” she says, her voice low enough not to be heard in another room, but she looks weird enough to catch the attention of the black-haired boy living in the house next to hers. Curiously, he walks towards the window of his own room, before opening it to greet Ayumi.

“...Ayu, it’s late already,” he starts, but before he can continue his words, a paper cup—connected to another with a thin string—is thrown towards his direction, and he catches it just before it hits his face. He looks at her incredulously, and she can only gesture for him to put the cup towards his ear.

And he complies.

“...Did ya hear? Did ya hear? There’s this legendary Pokémon in...Hoin? Hoean? That can grant wishes!” Ayumi gushes, her hands clutching the cup towards her mouth as she continues. “I wanna see it, too! Maybe make a wish! What about you, Kakeru? What would you wish for?”

He pauses.

(_What would you wish for?_)

“I’m not telling. It might not come true.”

The small girl pouts, her eyes squinting at him, and he can only avoid her gaze and shrug—

Heavy footsteps on the stairs. Ayumi’s expression drops.

Kakeru doesn’t miss that.

“I gotta go—! You gotta tell me someday, okay?” she tells him, her smile bright and just a little bit dismayed at their short conversation. A lazy wave of his hand as Ayumi drops her paper cup, Kakeru pulling the string towards him to keep in his room. He watches the light in her room go out. (_I won't tell._)

“Night, Ayu.”


	2. second echo: and i grew up.

_ age 7. _

No words are said between the two. Kakeru is simply staring ahead at the pictures framed—the faint smiles a bitter reminder—resting on a small wooden table.

Ayumi reaches for his hand, and he does not protest.

"I'm sorry for your loss..."

Kakeru returns her gaze, but his eyes are empty—tired, sleepless nights of organizing everything. Of uncles and aunts pitying him and his brother. Of worried glances and consolation. Of acceptance—

—that he can no longer see his mother and father again. That he can no longer hear their voices. That he can no longer spend time with them.

Of acceptance that he needs to remain strong, knowing that he needs to grow up.

(Kakeru_, talk to me._)

Kakeru goes back to staring up ahead, his thoughts a mess, but his face maintaining a calm exterior.

He isn't crying, and Ayumi doesn't miss that.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i have no other explanation other than i Really wanted to write about them. canon? i don't know her. i'll more or less write about chase and elaine's friendship throughout the years despite everything, and how destiny isn't always heroism and ideals.


End file.
